


Devil's Deal

by Seraphira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Hellhounds, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphira/pseuds/Seraphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet poem about Crossroad demon deals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A short sonnet I made when I was way too bored with way too much time on my hands.  
> Enjoy

Where dark roads meet and the old blues man wails his tune  
Next to hopes and hungers the greedy come and kneel  
At the dusty crossroads beneath a silver moon.  
They'll call out for the master: for the Devil's deal.  
"Will you make me pretty, will you make me clever?  
I want power, I want money, I want glory.   
Can you give what I want? For how long? Forever?  
I'll give you what you ask, I know it can't be free."  
"I can give you anything, anything you say.  
For a decade, enjoy! Just mark the ten-year date.  
For when I come knocking, and when the hellhounds bay:  
Ten years are short when there's eternity to wait."  
"There'll be no angels, no rescuer divine:  
Should listen to that priest: cause now, your soul is mine."


End file.
